1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to lawn mower apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved lawn mower control apparatus wherein the same in associated with a self-propelled vehicle permits mowing of inclined surfaces of a lawn area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various mowing apparatus has been set forth in the prior art for the use of mowing various lawn areas. Particularly in mowing procedures, mowing of inclined surfaces may present a hazardous and unduly dangerous situation when using portable lawn mowers, such as relative slippage of an individual operator relative to the lawn mower endangers that operator should that operator come in contact with an associated lawn mower blade mounted to the lawn mower. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by utilizing a self-propelled lawn mower vehicle movably about an upper edge of a sloped lawn surface to permit relative reciprocation of an associated lawn mower about the surface for its cutting. Examples of prior art structure include U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,493 to Neuerburg wherein a lawn mower includes a framework for mounting to an associated tractor in mowing of lawn areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,406 to Fulkerson, et al. sets forth a lawn trimming apparatus utilizing a housing for mounting to an associated tractor in adjacency to the tractor for trimming about various edge portions of structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,643 to Malone provides a guard apparatus for a rotary powered motor to stop an inadvertent positioning of an individual's foot under the associated housing of the lawn mower apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,346 to Dol sets forth a lawn mower organization utilizing a plurality of cutters and counter-rotating cutters supported on a rotatable supporter member or blade within the organization.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved lawn mower control apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in arranging operative and effective cutting of sloped surfaces of a lawn and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.